Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus and a method for controlling the image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A method for energizing a printer device, a scanner device, and a facsimile (FAX) device in an image forming apparatus when a user is found to use the printer device, the scanner device, and the FAX device due to an improvement in power saving function has been proposed.
For example, the scanner device is energized only when a scan function is used, the printer device is energized only when a print function is used, and the FAX device is energized only when a FAX function is used. Simultaneously, boards and chips respectively related to the printer device, the scanner device, and the FAX device are energized only when used.
In a method for energizing a printer device, a scanner device, and a FAX device in an image forming apparatus when a user uses the devices, the image forming apparatus can satisfy power saving.
However, the printer device, the scanner device, and the FAX device are energized and initialized after the image forming apparatus is determined to perform processing. Thus, it takes time to perform initialization such as energization, software initialization, or hardware pre-processing. As a result, it takes time to start the printer device, the scanner device, and the FAX device, and performance of processing is delayed by the time, resulting in decreasing user's convenience.
With an improvement in silent property, a method for initializing a printer device and a scanner device in an image forming apparatus when it is found that a user is to use the printer device and the scanner device has been proposed. More specifically, the image forming apparatus energizes the printer device and the scanner device at the start and the return from sleep. However, the image forming apparatus returns in an operation wait state where it operates when it is found to use the printer device and the scanner device.
The operation wait state is a state where the printer device and the scanner device are energized but movable units are not moved. For example, respective motors or polygon mirrors in a sheet feeding unit, a sheet discharge unit, and a marking unit are not operated, and the marking unit is not temperature-adjusted. A motor in a document feeding unit is not operated, and a home position of a scanner unit is not adjusted.
On the other hand, an operation wait cancelled state is a state where the printer device and the scanner device are energized while the above-mentioned processing is performed. In the operation wait state, power is saved more than in the operation wait cancelled state by the control not to move the movable unit. In a method for initializing the printer device and the scanner device when the user uses the devices, the image forming apparatus can satisfy the silent property.
However, the printer device and the scanner device are initialized after it is determined that the image forming apparatus performs processing. Thus, it takes time to perform initialization such as hardware pre-processing, although energization and software initialization have ended. As a result, it takes time to start the printer device and the scanner device, and the execution of processing is delayed by the time, resulting in decreasing user's convenience.
Furthermore, a method for causing an image forming apparatus to return from sleep in a state where a printer device and a scanner device in the image forming apparatus are powered on when a copy screen is set as a default, although the image forming apparatus normally returns from sleep in a state where the printer device and the scanner device are powered off, has been proposed. In this method, power saving and a silent property can be satisfied. However, the printer device and the scanner device are powered on when a copy screen is not set as a default. Thus, a user attempts unsuccessfully to immediately use the image forming apparatus, thereby resulting in decreasing user's convenience.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2012-191369, the image forming apparatus returns from sleep in a state where a scanner driver and a printer driver are powered on, in a case where a copy screen is set as an initial screen at the time of return from sleep. However, when the copy screen is not set as the initial screen, the scanner driver and the printer driver remain not powered on.
Therefore, when the copy screen is not set as the initial screen, a user attempts unsuccessfully to immediately use the image forming apparatus, thereby resulting in decreasing user's convenience.